


Наивысшее благо

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драма с ХЭ. Написано до выхода третьего сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наивысшее благо

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: конец второго сезона
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Hannibal 2015  
> Бета: Инс из Альмалексии

За плечами сгущается тьма. Не так, словно нет выбора. Вариантов масса, просто все они — хуже некуда. Уилл трет глаза под очками, но это не снимает головную боль. Как не снимает и чувство тревоги. О ком в действительности волнуется, Уилл до конца не знает и сам. Или не желает себе сознаться, виня во всем только стремление к всеобщему благу. Смерть сложно назвать благом, хотя для некоторых — это наилучший исход. Иногда Уилл думает, что она стала бы наилучшим исходом и для него самого. 

Они с Ганнибалом лишь делают вид, что верят друг другу. Уилл это понимает так же хорошо, как понимает и Ганнибал. Это как игра в прятки с самим собой. Воображаемый друг привел еще и своих друзей, кругом шум и веселье, но на деле ты просто мечешься один по пустой комнате, не подозревая, что все происходит у тебя в голове. Уилл знает о пустых комнатах достаточно; всегда лучше сходить с ума, не замечая этого. Ему повезло чуть меньше. Потому, возможно… только возможно, стоит всерьез поразмыслить о наилучшем исходе. 

Ганнибал ждет его накануне дня «икс», такой же спокойный и застегнутый на все пуговицы, как и всегда. Безликий и пустой снаружи. Уилл все еще желает сдернуть с него эту маску, но больше не боится того, что может увидеть под ней. Ему нужно окончательно увериться в своей правоте, это принесет долгожданный покой и разрушит все сомнения. Он верит в это так же сильно, как и во всеобщее благо.

Закрывая за собой дверь в кабинет, Уилл чувствует, как вселенная схлопывается за его спиной. Ганнибал разбирает свои записи, книги, рисунки. Уилл некстати думает, что, возможно, когда-нибудь они будут стоить кучу денег, как вещи, принадлежавшие знаменитому серийному убийце. Уилл хочет усмехнуться, но лицевые мышцы напряжены настолько, что не слушаются. 

Тьма следует за ним, словно шлейф королевской мантии. Но король тьмы здесь явно не он. Уилл все-таки болезненно смеется, понимая, что Ганнибал слышит, хотя и не обращает внимания. Лишь мягко, приветливо улыбается и говорит:  
— Проходи, Уилл. Ты вовремя.

Как если бы король тьмы умел приветливо улыбаться. 

— Вовремя для чего? — отзывается Уилл и подходит к столу. Осматривает сваленные на него бумаги. Гротескные зарисовки на миг лишают чувства реальности, обретенного немалыми усилиями после заключения в лечебнице для душевнобольных. 

— Я почти закончил, — Ганнибал кидает в камин очередную папку, — однако некоторые записи и рисунки мне хотелось бы сохранить.

— Ты никогда не казался сентиментальным. 

Уилл берет в руки рисунок, на котором изображена молодая леди без глаз и без легких. Что он должен испытывать, глядя на такое? Страх или отвращение? Он проводит кончиком указательного пальца по контуру лица нарисованной леди, и ему кажется, что он и правда чувствует страх. Правда, не свой, а ее. Он понимает, что восхищен, но даже не удивляется. 

— Дело не в этом… — отвлекает его Ганнибал, но не поясняет. Уилл кивает, на самом деле ему все равно, что тот имеет в виду. Внезапно всплывают мысли о всеобщем благе, когда Уилл видит на краю стола остро заточенный скальпель. Для безглазой леди было бы благом, схвати Уилл его и перережь Ганнибалу горло. Но он лишь тоже подходит к камину и кидает рисунок в огонь. Ганнибал переводит на него взгляд, глубоко вдыхает, и если бы Уилл хоть немного верил ему, сказал бы, что тот неуловимо изменился в лице.

— У меня был для тебя подарок, — с мягкой улыбкой говорит Ганнибал. 

Уилл тоже смотрит на него, не отвечает, ждет. 

— Но я еще не решил, когда вручить его тебе. 

В его глазах мелькает тень. Они темнеют, как если бы мрак, толкущийся за плечами Уилла, наконец перебрался на свое законное место. 

— Я не люблю сюрпризы, — тихо выдыхает Уилл. Что-то незримо меняется в Ганнибале, в кабинете, во вселенной, и Уилл впервые за долгое время ощущает нечто, похожее на страх. Это мешает концентрации, непоколебимости собственных намерений. Его голос не слушается, когда он договаривает: — Они никогда не приносят ничего хорошего. 

— Зависит от того, чего ждать. — Ганнибал отходит, упирается руками в столешницу. Он не смотрит на Уилла, когда говорит: — Каждый ждет подарка от судьбы. Или бога. Или обстоятельств. Терминология не важна. В каждом из нас есть надежда. — Он переводит на Уилла взгляд, внимательный и отчего-то печальный. — Но важно лишь то, чего мы заслужили своими действиями. Своими решениями. Выбором, который мы сделали.

Уилл сжимает ладонь в кулак, потому что делать вид, что они верят друг другу, больше нет смысла. Ему чудится, что по виску ползет капля пота. Чудится запах крови. Скальпель лежит под пальцами Ганнибала; он поглаживает его указательным — так размеренно и спокойно, словно отсчитывает секунды до чего-то неотвратимого. 

Он продолжает:   
— У нас всегда есть выбор, — напряженно стискивает рукоятку скальпеля, — какой выбор ты сделал на самом деле, Уилл? 

И тревога, что терзала Уилла в последнее время, наконец выплескивается наружу. Она сочится из его глаз, как потоки крови сочились бы из глаз леди на рисунке Ганнибала. Уилл сам посылает ее туда, за чужие плечи, во тьму, позволяет полностью прочитать себя. Потому что чем крепче Ганнибал сжимает скальпель, тем сильнее с него сползает безликая маска. Уилл вдруг кристально чисто осознает, что мертв уже давно, если не ужасается тому, что видит. Для него не существует иного блага, кроме как быть около существа напротив. Следовать во тьме у него за спиной. И волнение Уилла не имело никакого отношения к благу других. Ганнибал поглотил его целиком. 

Ганнибал опускает веки и сдержанно выдыхает. Разжимает пальцы. Медленно подходит к Уиллу. 

— Я все еще могу помочь тебе. Помочь поверить, — шепчет он. — Пойдем…

Он ведет пальцами от локтя до ладони Уилла, уверенно берет за руку. Ведет его за собой до порога гостевой спальни, уверенно подталкивает между лопаток за дверь.

— Я просто не знала, что мне делать, — дрожащим голосом говорит Эбигейл, выплывая словно призрак или ведение из дальнего угла комнаты. По ее щекам текут слезы. За плечами Ганнибал удерживает тьму в себе, собой. Не пропуская к ним. Уилл жмурится на мгновение, выдыхает и понимает, что ошибался. Вот его наивысшее благо.

Ганнибал за его спиной тихо спрашивает:   
— Ты принимаешь такой исход?

Эбигейл протягивает к нему руки.

Уилл кивает и делает выбор.


End file.
